


Flying High

by TowandaBRA



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Family, Gen, Kara flying on a plane, New Zealand, sisters night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowandaBRA/pseuds/TowandaBRA
Summary: Alex needs a vacation. Kara wants to make her happy. Nothing is simple, but it's always a joy when we talk about the Danvers sisters. One-shot.





	Flying High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeaMoraes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaMoraes/gifts).



**Based on some actual situations.**

**For the girl who loves unicorns, BeaMoraes. You definitely have 'Kara's heart' correcting my lousy English, but especially reading, suggesting and encouraging me all the time. Obrigada.**

**I hope you all like to read it as much as I liked to write.**

**Fasten your seat belt and enjoy :)**

**Warning: All mistakes are mine :p**

**Disclaimer: Supergirl belongs do DC, CW and WB. (Did I forget something or somebody?)**

* * *

**_Alex needs a vacation. Kara wants to make her happy. Nothing is simple, but it's always a joy when we talk about the Danvers sisters. One-shot._ **

* * *

**Flying High**

Tap, tap, tap, tap…

"Kara, stop!" Alex took her sister's hands whose fingers was tapping on the meal table.

"What?"

"You're tapping on the table. That's annoying."

"Your idea, your fault."

"Oh, Rao!" said Alex covering her face.

_But first things first. A few days before..._

Alex was grouch and edgy. Whenever was possible the agents, including Vasquez, avoided her and Hank gave an accurate diagnosis. Without a doubt, she needed a vacation.

"Ten days or I'll suspend you as well as your payment, Agent Danvers." threatened the green Martian.

She resisted and complained. Finally, she not only gave in, but grown to love the idea of taking some days off far away from everything and finally visit the place she always wanted to go and for a lot of reasons she never could. New Zealand **(*)**. Kara had already offered to take her there many times, however Alex didn't like to fly long distances with her sister. As James Olsen had already said, _"Supergirl is a lot faster than her cousin, but her turns are kind of sharp."_

There was only one problem. Alex didn't like to travel alone on vacations. The only time she did it, on the second day she was already bored for having no one to talk to, then, she packed and went back home. Kara was always her favorite travel partner. They liked to walk together, learn about the culture of the places they visited, go to museums, historical spots, parks and mainly explore the local gastronomy. This time wouldn't be different, except for one thing. Kara hated to fly. Not to fly fly, but fly like an ordinary person. She became incredibly bored and restless, and it was very annoying for those who knew her. Of course, when she was a teenager, not allowed to use her powers, the Danvers' family traveled by airplane, but never long distances. Since she had become Supergirl, she never entered in an aircraft again. When they traveled, and Alex refused to be taken by her sister, the alien went first and waited for the agent at the final destination. But this time Alex was resolute to have her by her side, including the flight, and enjoy the vacation as anybody else and to do that she would face a more difficult mission than kicking aliens' butts. Convince Kara to stay fourteen hours inside of a plane and not even considering the 2:00-hours **(*****)** connection flight.

She needed to have a solid plan and she armed herself heavily to do what she meant. Alex booked the tickets (round trip in case of a greater miracle); bought her sister's favorite restaurant and brand pizzas, potstickers and ice cream; would let Kara choose all the films she wanted even if they were watching it for the twentieth time; pretend absolute exhaustion. Except for the flight tickets, everything else always softened the alien's heart.

Alex was the first arriving for sisters night. She placed the food in the kitchen and turned on Netflix already setting Kara's favorites TV shows and movies. Listening to the sound of the key she disheveled her hair and lied down on the sofa pretending to sleep with her arm falling by her side. After all, her training to deceive enemies had to be worth for something besides taking down alien criminals.

Arriving home and seeing her big sister, Kara worried and went to Alex caressing her hair.

"Alex, are you sick?"

"What?! Hey, sis. No. I think I fell asleep." Seating the agent seemed a little confused.

"You don't look fine."

"I'm ok. I'll get the food." the woman got up hesitating.

"No. I'll take care of everything. Meanwhile, you go and take a relaxing shower, put your pajamas on and them we can eat."

"But Kara, I... "

"Don't say a word. Just do what I told you for once in your life."

"Ok." Alex walked deliberately at a slower pace while Kara observed her. Something was wrong, and she wanted to know what it was.

The agent did as Kara said and went back to the living room where everything was set for sisters' night.

"Don't move a muscle. Just rest. Today I'm going to spoil you." said the alien giving a beer and a slice of pizza to the older Danvers seated on the couch and covered her. After a while, Kara asked.

"Tough day?"

"Not more than usual."

"Liar. Tell me. What happened?"

"Kara..."

"Please! You always hear me. Today it's my turn. Please!" the alien knew how to convince her sister to do what she wanted.

"The pout is a low blow. Ok. Almost everybody at the DEO is complaining that I am very grumpy and irritated."

"I didn't complain."

"That's why I said 'almost everybody'. So, Hank talked to me and said that, if I don't take a real vacation and disappear for a while he will suspend me. And no payment at all."

"He wouldn't dare, would he?"

"Yes, he would. And he means it."

"Look on the bright side. You can travel, go hiking, rest."

"I don't like to travel alone. You're my perfect partner. You've always been."

"Well, I never took a vacation in CatCo, so I think I can leave for a while. Where would you like to go?"

"Did I tell you my dream trip?"

"Several times. New Zealand."

"Yes."

"No problem. I'll take you, and later I'll come back to take the luggage. Very quick."

"You know that sometimes your flights are turbulent. Do you remember when you were mixed up with an UCAV **(**)** , and they shoot us using antiaircraft artillery? That was intense, and I felt my stomach turn so much that I threw up for three days."

"You're exaggerating. You threw up for two days." The alien laughed.

"I want to do that in the normal way."

"Great. You take the luggage, and I'll meet you there."

"Normal, normal, Kara. I don't want to go alone... Never mind, let's watch the film."

"No Alex! You need to rest, and it will be good for you."

"I told you. Forget about it." Alex pressed play and continued to watch the movie. I mean, she pretended to watch it.

However, the alien couldn't relax. The younger Danvers thought for a while and finally took the remote control from the agent's hand pressing stop "Alex, I'm going with you."

"What did you say?"

"I'm going with you."

"You hate airplanes. And you know that you can't leave the flight."

"It doesn't matter. I'll go. You deserve this vacation. Besides, it will be good take some time together. Just the two of us."

"Kara, it's not fair."

"Enough talk! It's decided. Buy the tickets. For sure Supergirl can also help in New Zealand, and if there is an emergency here, Hank can call us. But you arrange everything about the travel."

Excited the older Danvers kissed Kara's cheek and embraced her tightly.

"Thank you, sis. You have no idea how much it means for me."

"Just one question. How many flight hours?"

"Fourteen." Alex spoke in a small voice at the same time she saw her sister's face turn pale. The agent could swear that Kara was about to collapse if she wasn't who she was, but all that Kara said after taking a deep breath was:

"Oh, Rao!'

* * *

On the following days the sister's work routine had been quite exhaustive. Early in the morning, Alex had two critical missions, and next, she spent the rest of the day instructing the agents. Even before sunrise Supergirl had already helped in a pile-up, saved some animals stuck in trees and buildings and stopped a robbery in a convenience store. The owner insisted on giving her a box of fresh donuts that she happily devoured. Right away she flew to a crowded CatCo with everybody trying to finish their tasks before the next edition of the magazine. At the end of the afternoon, exhausted, but excited, the Danvers met each other at the airport hoping that, even on the uncomfortable seats of the aircraft, they could sleep for a while. They checked the baggage and Alex took a small carry-on bag, and Kara a backpack so stuffed that it seemed that nothing else would fit in it.

"What do you have in your backpack?"

"Little things."

"What kind of little things?"

"Personal things."

Alex looked suspicious and concluded, "It's full of food."

"How do you know?"

"I know you. I don't even need x-ray vision. What did you bring?"

"Snacks, sandwiches, cookies, cupcakes, brownies, chocolate, candies. I don't want to starve to death."

Alex laughed.

"So dramatic. There is food on board."

"I remember that it was just a little bit. Almost anything."

"I don't think you are allowed to enter in New Zealand with food."

"Just for the record, none of this food will land in New Zealand. I'll eat all of it before that."

"I don't doubt. Here. You take my bag through the security check and give me yours. If somebody asks I'm a better liar."

Alex knew what she was talking about. After they had changed bags, Kara went through without any problems, while the agent had to open the backpack and show the weird content.

"I become too anxious and eat a lot when flying." said the older Danvers to the security staff.

* * *

"Where are our seats?" Kara asked after they boarded.

"Well, the flight was almost full and only had two seats together. We are in 51A and 51B." **(***)**

"Which means...?"

"Behind us, there is only the toilet."

"Ah, great!"

"Do you want the window seat?"

"No. Aisle. It's easier to stretch out and take my precious backpack. Besides looking at the clouds and not being there is not funny." Kara winked.

* * *

_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome onboard Flight NC3326 with service from National City to Auckland. We are currently third in line for take-off and are expected to be in the air in approximately seven minutes time. We ask that you please fasten your seatbelts at this time and secure all baggage underneath your seat or in the overhead compartments. We also ask that your seats and table trays are in the upright position for take-off. Please turn off all personal electronic devices, including laptops and cell phones. Smoking is prohibited for the duration of the flight. Thank you for choosing NC Airlines. Enjoy your flight._

Tap, tap, tap, tap…

"Kara, stop!" Alex took her sister's hands whose fingers was tapping on the meal table.

"What?"

"You are tapping on the table. That's annoying."

"Ms., you need to close the table. We're about to take off." The flight attendant spoke to the alien."

"I'm sorry!" caught by surprise Kara obeyed.

"It's ok. You're not the first person that is afraid to fly. But don't worry, it's very safe. And if you need anything it will be a pleasure to help."

"Afraid to fly? Me? No!"

"Don't worry sir. I'll take care of her, right sis?" Alex interrupted holding her sister's hand.

"Your idea. Your fault." the Kryptonian complained when the man left.

"Oh, Rao!" said Alex covering her face.

Fortunately, the flight took off on time. It had been so long since she flew in an airplane that Kara didn't even remember the uncomfortable sensation of taking off. Although the turbines were loud, she had learned to hang out and focus on the sounds that she wanted, so the noise didn't bother her too much.

"Alex, I think there's a little problem on my seat." Kara notified.

"What is it?"

The alien showed two fingers together.

"Two fingers. My seat reclines precisely two fingers." **(***)**

"Welcome to the economy class."

"You mean extra-economy. I remember reading that somebody created narrower seats to increase the space for the passengers." **(****)**

"That didn't happen, for sure. They placed more seats. Maybe you can write about it."

"I'll write down this idea. Thank you."

"Anytime."

Kara spent a lot of time testing the controls in her seat. Air conditioning, lights, individual monitor, flight attendant call (ops). She teased Alex when the strong turbulence hit the aircraft in the Pacific South.

"Don't you dare to complain about my flights anymore."

The Kriptonyan eyes glowed at the announcement of the dinner time.

"Don't be so happy." pointed Alex "In this case the last will not be the first, chill out."

"Damn."

After what it seemed an eternity the flight attendant asked Alex.

"Would you like pasta, meat or chicken?"

"Pasta, please."

"What about you Ms.?" Kara was the next to be served.

"Can I have all?"

The flight attendant laughed not noticing the death stare Alex was shooting Kara.

"Pasta, ask for pasta."

"Pasta, thank you." Kara obeyed. After being served, the younger woman complained with the older Danvers "I just asked a question. And why did I have to choose pasta?"

"Because pasta is softer and the cutlery is made of plastic. You would destroy it as soon as you tried to cut meat or chicken. And you really meant it."

"I'm hungry."

"Really? You have a backpack full of food." Alex said while eating.

"Anxiety makes me even more hungry, and I'm anxious."

"So you are saying that you are anxious all the time?" teased Alex.

"Very funny."

At dinner Kara smashed the plastic cutlery only twice and Alex broke the silence.

"How is the food? Good?"

"Yes. Are you going to eat your bread? "

"Take it, but don't even think about warming it up with your heat vision." The agent laughed.

"I'd never do that. It's dangerous. What about your dessert?"

"No way. It's mine."

"It was just an innocent question." the alien teased.

After dinner, Kara was still agitated what made Alex apprehensive.

"Didn't you say that you would write about the trip? Why don't you start?"

"I'm not inspired."

"Watch some movies. There are a lot of them."

"I already watched most of them. Except the horror movies."

"You never cared about watching the same film several times. Watch anything. Maybe it will help you with sleep."

"Ok." Kara began to flick through the channels, but she seemed more and more distressed. She stopped on a documentary for no more than ten minutes. Watching the flight information channel and seeing the distance to final destination stressed her for good. A lot.

After observing her for a while, Alex lifted the armrest that separated them. She chose a movie in her monitor, took the remote control from her sister, who was holding it tight, and turned Kara's monitor off.

"Hey, I was watching." the younger Danvers complained.

"No, you weren't." Alex stretched her legs at the alien's direction reaching her arms to embrace her sister.

"Come here." the agent pulled Kara, laying the girl on her chest. She covered both of them with the small blanket borrowed by the airline and ran her hand through the golden locks "It's not our couch, but it's going to work for sisters night."

"We don't have ice cream, or pizza, or potstickers." the younger Danvers pointed.

"Today we don't need them. Now, I want you to breathe very slowly and focus on the beat of my heart. I'm pretty sure that you will be sleeping soon."

Kara cuddled up against her sister. "Thanks, Alex."

Although Alex was uncomfortable, she didn't want to disturb the Kryptonian. The older Danvers knew that Kara was there only because of her and intimately she blessed the special gift given by somebody who could 'touch the stars'.

* * *

Waking up hours later, Alex noticed that she was covered by a blanket and laying on both hers and Kara's seat. She looked around and didn't see any sign of Kara. She thought that her sister had gone to the toilet, but ten minutes later she had not come back yet.

"Where the hell are you?" she was about to get up to seek for her sister when Kara got back seeming excited.

"Hey, Alex! Do you want gummy?" she offered. The agent accepted and couldn't help laughing.

"Did you bring gummy bears?"

"No. I was walking around to stretch out, and when Fred discovered that I had cookies, he asked me to trade for some gummy. That's it."

"Fred?"

"He's ten years old, lives in Auckland, and he's in 12C. Do you know that there they have more space between seats?"

"Yes. And it's more expensive. Wait, did you make a friend?"

"Actually some friends. Fred, Bea in 15A loves unicorns, Jack in the 27E is going to visit his grandma, and..."

"You definitively made friends."

"And did you know that they have a box full of peanuts packs? Maybe I could ask for some extra."

"Don't you dare."

"Why?"

"You used your X-vision. You cheated."

"Humph!" sitting down the alien muttered.

"Did you get some sleep?"

"I did. Thanks to you."

"I'm always glad to help my alien sister."

After Kara slept, Alex couldn't rest anymore. The girl seemed to have renewed her usually high-level of energy. Kara watched movies, played video games, talked to almost half of the passengers (considering that during the flight most of them were asleep) and the whole crew (Who certainly gave her one or two extra packs of peanuts).

Fourteen hours later plus an two hours flight connection to Christchurch ("Really, Alex? " the Kryptonian complained when she found out that the agent didn't inform her about the second flight) the Danvers sisters finally arrived at their final destination, Alex with her carry-on luggage and Kara her empty backpack.

* * *

As previously agreed, Alex took care of everything also deciding the travel route through the south island of New Zealand going from Christchurch to Nelson. She rented a motorhome that, of course, was immediately supplied with groceries as soon as they arrived.

Among so many wonders, they visited a sheep farm, learned how to process wool, the attractive designs of pottery, the architecture of small cities, result of the European colonization, the beautiful beaches and gardens. They were fascinated by the local culture and their myths, and they were amazed about the peculiarity of fauna and flora. The sisters shared the emotion of seeing the rarest of 17 species of penguins in the world; the Yellow Eyed Penguin, besides several seals. They also visited an area with massive stones spheres scattered on the beach.

The girls ate fresh seafood, scallops and a delicious native fish, Tarakihi. They tried blue cheese, several delicacies from local farmers and bought fruits, salads and vegetables.

They stayed overnight in camping areas making new friends. They cooked in the motorhome or went to small restaurants in the highway.

For Alex happiness, Kara loved the novelty of driving the vehicle on the right side, and she was delighted to be the driver most of the time. Frequently she kept driving until late at night, observing the highway while her sister slept in one of the comfy motorhome beds. Sometimes the Kryptonian stopped in a camping near a beach. In the morning, Alex left her sleeping, took the surfboard and, although the waves weren't the best, whammy some of them. The agent also enjoyed being seating on the board besides the line-up remembering her childhood riding the waves in Midvale. Lost in her thoughts, she saw herself suddenly thrown into the ocean when Kara sneakily swam and turned the board before Alex could see her.

"You alien brat!" The agent faked to be angry before they both laugh heartily. Sometimes the Kryptonian just leaned on the board, and they stayed there talking about usual things.

The sisters even tried Bungee Jump, but they discovered that no sports would be more extreme than their daily routines.

When the sparks of a locomotive caused a fire focus, Supergirl was quick helping the firefighters to put it out. When Kara was still sleeping Alex also saved a less attentive swimmer who didn't see the warnings of a rough sea.

Taking pictures of everything, they hiked, swam in a waterfall, sailed, dived and took bicycle rides. They danced ("I need to learn that." said Alex seeing a performance of the daunting war dance Haka) and the best of all, talked and laughed a lot while traveling through the island. Definitively that journey together in New Zealand was much more extraordinary than the Danvers sisters could ever expect.

"Better than potstickers, pizza and ice cream at the same time." concluded the exultant Kryptonian and Alex totally agreed.

Back to Auckland they checked in to a hotel and packed before their next flight.

"Come here." Alex called Kara who was getting out of the shower "I want to talk to you."

"What did I do?" the girl of steel sat down near her sister.

"Nothing. Why do you think that?"

"I don't know."

Alex cracked a delicate smile "Well, thanks to you I had the best vacation of my life... I want to give you a gift."

"I love gifts."

"I'm going back...alone."

"What do you mean?"

"I want Supergirl to fly home. I'll take the luggage, and you wait for me at National City's airport."

"But Alex..."

"I want to give back for all you did for me. Kara, I'm releasing you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure. I want you to go."

"Thank you." Kara embraced her sister as tight as she could without hurt her.

"It's my pleasure."

* * *

Lost in her thoughts, waiting at the departure lounge, Alex was using her tablet when she heard a familiar voice.

"51A and 51B?"

The agent turned around and didn't believe what she was seeing.

"Kara?! What are you doing here?"

"I'm going with you." the alien smiled.

"But... You don't have to."

"I do. We came together, we go back together."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. The only problem is that I didn't have enough time to buy food. My backpack is empty."

Alex took her sister's arm.

"In this case, we are going to the food court, and you can buy everything you want. My treat."

* * *

_"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome onboard Flight NC3325 with service from Auckland to National City…. "_

Tap, tap, tap, tap…

Covering her face with her hands, Alex said.

"Oh, Rao!"

* * *

**(*) I've never been in New Zeland, and all I know about the country came from research to write this story. So, I apologize for any mistake. And after read about it I really want to drive and camp in NZ.**

**(**) UCAV - Unmanned Combat Aerial Vehicle**

**(***) Traveling alone, 10 hours, full flight (the guy next me refused an upgrade), seat 42C. Behind me, only the toilet. And I measured. My seat reclined exactly two fingers. Oh, Rao!**

**(****) If you are curious about it as I was, I suggest to search in GOOGLE using** _**narrow plane seats.** _

**(*****) Hop, t** **hank you for correcting me.**

* * *

_**"That's all Folks"** _

**Thank you for reading, comment, kudos. I really appreciate. ;)**

**Best whishes from Brazil**


End file.
